1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this application relates to a multi-use electronic device. More specifically, this application describes a unique arrangement of a two part electronic device that utilizes a touch screen display and separate cover having a full text keyboard.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile telephones and similar communication devices are rapidly expanding in use and function. Such devices will soon accommodate many diverse services such as, Internet access, personal information management, facsimile, imaging, messaging, and video conferencing, in addition to telephone communication. To accomplish this there is a need to provide keypads, function buttons, and displays that are compatible with the more complex applications to which the mobile device will be adapted. Full function text keyboards, such as the standard QWERTY typing array of keys and buttons, are difficult to provide while maintaining the compact size required in the mobile device. An equally difficult problem is presented by the need for display screens that can display the vast amount of different information that will be accessible by these devices. Such devices on the market today are cumbersome and often require several devices to obtain the full array of functions, i.e. personal digital assistant and a mobile telephone.
With the introduction of such multi-function electronic devices, it has become increasingly more difficult to design a user interface that enables the user to access the many types of functions and applications available in small hand held devices. It is a particular challenge to present a simple and efficient means by which the user can communicate with the device for browsing, selecting, and operating amidst the wide array of functional choices. The user interface generally consists of a keypad for entering data and commands and a display screen for presenting information relating to operation of the selected function. The keypad and display are in continuous competition for space on the device, as it is desirable that each be as large as possible for ease of use and viewing. This is particularly difficult when it is advantageous to provide a full function keyboard, for example, a QWERTY style keyboard.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a keyboard mounted on a cover part to maximize the allotment of space to both the display and the keyboard.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive full function mobile communications device which can access many services through the use of a single device. It is another purpose of this invention to combine the personal digital assistant with a mobile telephone in a practical package of minimum dimensions. It is also a purpose of this invention to provide a configuration of text keyboard and display that maximizes the size of both.